The networked and mobile computing environment that defines much of contemporary society has provided innumerable convenience and productivity benefits. Given such benefits—society have become increasingly dependent upon services delivered thereon. Perhaps unknown to many, underlying these services are vast optical networks transporting incalculable volumes of data.
As society's communications data requirements continue to unabatedly increase, there exists a compelling need to increase the data speed and reliability of optical communication. Given the utility, importance, and necessity of optical communications and networks constructed therefrom, systems, methods, and structures that enhance their data carrying capabilities would represent a welcome addition to the art.